The latest international video coding standard is the H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard jointly developed and promulgated by the Video Coding Experts Group of the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) and the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) of the International Organization for Standardization and the International Electrotechnical Commission. The AVC H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard provides coding for a wide variety of applications including video telephony, video conferencing, television, streaming video, digital video authoring, and other video applications. The standard further provides coding for storage applications for the above noted video applications including hard disk and DVD storage.